She is dancing with another man
by Milady29
Summary: Oneshot. Being the head of diagnostics includes going to conferences and events as Robert Chase found out after the death of Gregory House. But at this event in Chicago, he also finds out the medical world is a small world after all and that some feelings can stick with you for a long time. Takes place several months after 'Everybody dies'


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the House M.D characters!

...

Arriving at his hotel in Chicago he dropped his suitcase on the chair in the corner of the room. Happy that he finally arrived after the hectic morning at the airport he walked to the large bathroom, to shower before he had to leave again for the diagnostics event. Before, he had been a little jealous sometimes that House could always go to these interesting events and conferences but now this was his second conference he had also learned that they weren't that interesting at all. A lot of people like his man, trying to act like they were extremely interesting. If it wasn't for Foreman being with him last time, he would have loved to spent the night with the girl he had been talking with all day long, but he know he had to stop even thinking about that. he should know better now.

For seven months, he was the head of Diagnostics now.

...

Walking into the room, Chase realized he was not one of the youngest, as he was on the last conference. A lot of people his age were standing around and it looked more like a party and he was happy to see that, after the last conference where he hadn't felt at home at all. Most of them had brought their other half with them and being alone, he grabbed a glass of champagne he got offered, thanked the waiter and walked to one of the standing tables, where one more man was standing.

The man looked at his nameplate, judging him.

''Aren't you the guy who proceeded doctor House?''

That was all that he was going to be, everybody just knew him as the doctor who followed up House. The man who would never be as genius House, but the best available.

''Yes, that is me. I am Robert Chase.''

''Dirk Thomas.''

The guy gave him such a firm hand he was pretty sure he heard his hand snapping and with a pounding hand he leaned against the table again.

''Where do you work?'' Chase tried to get a conversation going.

''I am from here, Chicago city.'' Robert just nodded, honestly he knew the name of a lot diagnosticians from all over the country, but he had never heard of him. Also, he thought that the head of diagnostics in Chicago was a woman, as it seemed on the website.

''But I am not a doctor. I am a lawyer. My wife works as a diagnostician here.''

Okay, he had been right. Chicago was a woman, but he couldn't remember her name.

Before they could keep their conversation going, their attention was called by somebody on the stage, welcoming them. Still looking up the stage, Dirk suddenly turned away, looking at the woman approaching them. Her red dress fitted her so well and her blonde hair was in beautiful curls over her shoulders. She reminded him exactly of how she had looked years ago, wearing her glasses.

''That is my wife.'' Dirk smiled as she joined the table.

Allison Thomas, Allison Cameron. He felt stupid for not making the connection. He had even heard her say on the funeral of House that she was going to marry soon.

''Allison Thomas.'' She stretched her hand out to Chase.

''Robert Chase.'' He mumbled back, looking at the wedding ring around her finger. Realizing this was very awkward he wanted to walk away.

''Robert, where are you going, I love to hear some more about your work with Gregory House.'' Dirk asked. Looking back he saw Allison shaking her head.

''I have some people I still need to say hi to.'' He apologized himself, walking away from the table. Not really having anyone to talk to, he walked to the small buffet, trying one of the small sandwiches with Salmon.

''I am sorry.'' He turned around, seeing Allison standing behind him.

''You never told your husband about anything from Princeton?''

She shook her head. ''I left to forget. Getting out for weekend for the funeral already brought a lot of problems. Sorry, Robert.''

He shrugged; ''It is fine with me. I won't say anything. How are you doing?''

Looking as her hair was done so beautiful and as she was wearing the beautiful dress, he could only think about the moment they had exchanged the wedding rings, about four years ago.

''I am great, how about you?''

''Good.'' He leaned against the bar table close to them and she came a little closer, facing him more and smiling; ''Glad to hear that.''

''How is little Tyler?'' He could still remember the name of her son, as she mentioned it on the funeral to Foreman.

''He is getting bigger everyday.'' Allison smiled proud.

It felt a kind of weird, that she had been building a family while he had been the male tramp of Princeton.

''And how is your love life?'' She wasn't just asking because she wanted to know if she did better than him, it seemed that she was really interested. She was smiling to him and it seemed like she was actually happy to see him.

''Seeing nobody.'' He said, trying to do a convincing fake smile.

''Well, we are a kind of co-workers again. We do the same job again. Funny, right?''

He nodded, still smiling; ''Can I get you something to drink?''

''A white wine would be perfect.''

He was pretty sure she had always been drinking red wine when they were living together as he usually did the groceries, but he walked to the bar and returned with their drinks.

Not really sure if it was appropriate to say, he said it anyway; ''You look really pretty.''

''Thank you.'' Her wineglass hit his and they drank a sip, putting the glasses back on the table at the same time. There was so much he wanted to ask her, but he didn't even know where to start.

''Are you still working with Foreman?''

''He is still the dean of medicine. He is engaged to a woman called Angie.'' He had only found out recently but I thought it was something positive to tell.

''Really? Please congratulate him.''

Her face was coming closer to his as the music was getting louder and they had to talk really loud and come close to still be able to understand what the other one was saying.

Her perfume hadn't changed and smelling the sweet scent he thought back about all the nights they had shared. They kept talking for what seemed hours, about the past, the future. Suddenly she looked deep in his eyes and he thought for a second that she was going to kiss him.

''I am sorry Robert, I think I should join my husband soon again.'' Chase nodded, understood what she meant. Still, the word husband hurt him, knowing he was the husband some time ago.

''It was really great seeing you.'' She bow forward, kissing him on his cheek and he could only nod as she walked away. As she walked to the dance floor with Dirk, he sneaked out of the big room, looking back once more. Allison had her hands wrapped around Dirks neck as he let her through some perfect ball room dancing. She looked happy, laid her head down on Dirk's shoulder and listened to the song, the same song they had been dancing to on their wedding. Slowly Chase turned his head away, walking out of the party.

_Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing,  
But she's dancing with another man_

_..._

NOTE: Small one-shot that I came up with when I was working and heard 'When I was your man' by Bruno Mars. So the last 4 sentences of the story are part of the song and all rights are his! Know lyrics are not always legal in songs, but I am taking the risk.

Hope you liked it, please leave a review! Would love to know what you think of it!

Thanks for reading!

X


End file.
